¿Qué es lo que sientes de verdad por mi?
by Cristy-chan
Summary: Llevaban mas de medio año saliendo pero... "¿Q-qué es lo que sientes de verdad por mi?" "Ya lo sabes" "¡No, no lo se!" ¿Cómo acabara todo?


**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo hacia que no me pasaba por aquí… bueno, por regalo de navidad a todos vosotros y en especial a los que me han estado siguiendo en mi historia de ****Destino**** un Endaki para todos. Quería aclarar ya que estoy aquí que la otra historia se va a terminar, la he dejado paralizada porque necesito aclararme las ideas, hay partes escritas pero necesito tiempo. Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews de esas personas y prometo que no les decepcionare.**

**Bueno, dejando de la explicaciones… No es un fin navideño ni ninguna de esas cosas, se me vino a la cabeza porque hacía tiempo que no escribía de mi pareja favorita y me ha gustado el resultado, espero que a vosotros también ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo los derechos pertenecen a la compañía de Level-5**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabra en cursiva son pensamientos**

* * *

Aki Kino miro por tercera vez la tostada que tenía en su mesa, sin llegar a probarla. No es que no tuviera hambre… es que desde hace unos días no podía dejar de pensar en aquella conversación.

_- ¿¡Entonces salís juntos!? ¡Es estupendo! Me alegro por vosotros –dijo Urabe, emocionada a más no poder al saber que finalmente la chica había sido correspondida por el portero y capitán del Raimon después de tantos años de espera._

_Ella sonrió tímidamente- Si _

_- ¿Y cuántos besos os habéis dado? –siguió insistiendo la morena mientras le daba codazos pícaramente, obligándola a hablar._

_- ¿Eh? –se ruborizo- P-pues…_

_- ¡¿Sí?!_

_- U- uno… -murmuro bajando la cabeza ruborizada._

_- ¿Qué? Aki… ¡Eso no está nada bien! Según me has dicho lleváis medio año saliendo juntos ¿no? –dijo señalándola con el dedo, como si la estuviera regañando- deberíais mostraros mas afecto, si seguís así, terminareis pareciendo amigos cercanos –asintió mientras entraban en el club. _

_Mientras varios chicos entraban detrás de ellas y comenzaban a saludarse los unos a los otros, Aki se quedo pensando, mirando el poster del club, realmente no habían hecho nada en especial…_

_- ¿Kino-sempai? –entro Haruna por la puerta llamándola- La practica está a punto de empezar-le aviso sonriéndole, al verla seria se preocupo-¿Está bien?_

_Aki despertó de su ensoñación y miro a la chica perpleja, al darse cuenta de su situación cambio su cara a una más alegre y asintió- Estoy bien –sonrió- venga, vamos a darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo –dijo empujándola hacia fuera. _

Realmente no es que fuesen los mas románticos del mundo pero ellos salían juntos… eso…eso no era importante… ¿No…?

Decidió salir de la casa en dirección al instituto, hoy tenían entrenamiento (cuando no) así que pensaba aclarar las cosas con Endo, o al menos, lo intentaría

- ¡Achús! –estornudo la gerente nada más entrar en el campo, se quejo en voz baja, el cambio de estación no le sentaba bien.

- ¡Kino-sempai! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con esto, por favor! –dijo Haruna con una caja de botellas. La chica asintió y fue con ella.

.

.

- ¡Descanso! –exclamo Natsumi con su fuerte voz.

- Cojan su bebida y relájense –seguía diciendo Fuyuka a los jugadores.

- Aki ¿Me das una botella? –llamo Endo a la chica, tumbado en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, estaba realmente agotado.

- Claro –cogió una y se la entrego- bebe despacio, te sentara mejor,

- Gracias –le sonrió y empezó a beber. Ella frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Cuando el entrenador Kudo toco el silbato dando por finalizado el entrenamiento, Aki se acerco a su novio.

- Endo-kun –llamo la chica antes de que este se metiese en el vestuario con los demás- ¿Te importaría que nos fuésemos juntos?

El moreno hizo una mueca- ¿Ocurre algo? Pensaba ir a…

- Endo-kun, necesito que hablemos de algo importante –seguía insistiendo.

Endo la miro a los ojos y finalmente sonrió- Claro, salgo pronto –dijo adentrándose al interior del vestuario.

- ¿Paso algo? –dijo Hiroto viendo al chico.

- No lo sé –respondió rascándose la cabeza confundido mientras se cambiaba- esta extraña desde hace unos días

- Así son todas las mujeres Endo -dijo Tsunami colocando su mano en el hombro del de la banda como dándole su apoyo- no intentes comprenderlas

- Y Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿No? –dijo Fudo ironizando.

Endo termino de vestirse y salió encontrándose a la chica apoyada en la pared de las escalera, con cara seria- Ya estoy –hablo en voz alta y le sonrió. Aki le devolvió el gesto mientras se incorporaba y comenzaron a salir del lugar.

- Y… -empezó a preguntar el chico de camino a casa-… ¿De qué querías hablar?

La chica apretó su bolso y suspiro, aquello le daba bastante vergüenza pero sentía que debía preguntarlo- Sa-salimos desde hace más de medio año… ¿no? –le miro.

- Si… -asintió sin comprender.

- Tú… ¿Te sientes diferente a antes? –preguntó

- ¿A qué te refieres? –no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Endo-kun… -cogió aire- ¿Q-qué sientes de verdad por mi? –pregunto encarándose a él con las mejillas ruborizadas por realizar tal acción…

El chico se sonrojo al instante- P-pues ya lo sabes –rio nervioso.

- No -se alejo murmurando en voz baja, cortando la risa del chico- ¡No, no lo sé! –exclamo sorprendiéndole y sorprendiéndose a sí misma de sonar tan angustiada- Se supone que los novios salen juntos… se abrazan…pero, pero nosotros parecemos… -aguanto en silencio- solo amig…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Aki! –la paro abruptamente sujetándola por los hombros, se notaba temblor en su voz, la miro expectante unos segundos hasta que suspiro- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? -la miro

Algo en el interior de Aki exploto finalmente- No es que se me ocurra, ¡Es lo que me das a entender!

- ¡Pero si no hago nada!

- ¡Ese es el problema! –exclamó al llegar al cruce de separarse- ¡Nunca haces nada! –salió corriendo.

- ¡Pero… Aki! –la llamo desconcertado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Suspiro sin remedio. Tendrían que hablarlo mañana…

.

.

- Goenji, Kido ¿Habéis visto a Aki? –les dijo al entrar por la puerta de clase, había estado esperando a la chica en la entrada pero al no verla pensó que estaría allí.

- Kino no ha llegado todavía ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Kido cruzándose de brazos curioso.

- Eh… pues… -divago rascándose la cabeza confundido no lo sabía muy bien- Ayer se enfado conmigo y…

- ¿Qué le has hecho, Endo? –dijo Goenji mirando al castaño.

- ¡No he hecho na…¡ -empezó a levantar los brazos excusándose.

_¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nunca haces nada!_

La frase retumbo en sus oídos, haciéndole callar y bajando los brazos sin terminar la frase dejando a sus dos amigos extrañados. Llego le profesor y dio inicio a las clases pero Aki seguía sin venir, ¿Le habría pasado algo de camino a casa?

- _No, Aki es fuerte_ –se decía mas no podía evitar que un nudo en el estomago se apoderase de él cada vez que buscaba con la mirada a la chica y solo encontraba un sitio vacio. ¿Qué es lo que sentía por ella de verdad? Le había preguntado ayer.

Que la quería.

Esa era su respuesta, una respuesta sencilla. Tan sencilla que había creído que no era necesario estar diciéndoselo para que lo supiera, pero se había equivocado. Endo movió la cabeza mirando a la pizarra- Tengo que hablar con ella… –murmuro.

Nada mas sonar el timbre del final de las clases Endo cogió su mochila y salió rápidamente dejando a sus compañeros desconcertados.

- ¿Endo donde vas? ¡Tenemos entrenamiento! –le grito Kazemaru al verle salir tan rápido y justamente en dirección opuesta hacia donde solían ir.

- Necesita arreglar las cosas con Kino –dijo Kido acercándose al defensa con una sonrisa.

El joven le miro y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el camino que había tomado el capitán: La casa de Aki. Kazemaru sonrió divertido- Ya era hora

- Vamos para el campo o llegaremos tarde –dijo Goenji girando sus talones y dirigiéndose a la cancha con Kido y Kazemaru siguiéndole los talones.

.

.

Toco la puerta mientras intentaba recuperar todo el aire que había perdido en la carrera, nadie abría. El portero se preocupo de verdad ¿Habría pasado algo grave? En ese mismo momento oyó un sonido dentro de la casa, unos zapatos arrastrándose por el suelo y la manecilla girando, detrás de la puerta apareció una joven en pijama.

- ¿Endo...kun? –Aki se sorprendió al verle parado en frente de su puerta- ¿No hay practica hoy?

- Aki, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado sin escucharla- No has ido a clase y creía que…

- Me resfrié del todo –dijo enseñándole la caja de pañuelos que llevaba consigo- por eso no he ido a clase.

Endo respiro tranquilo- Menos mal…

- Si, mañana estaré bien –murmuro – puedes regresar al entrenamiento… -estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de casa cuando un pie lo impidió, la chica frunció el ceño.

- Endo-kun ¿Qué…?

- Te quiero –la miro sonriendo.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras y miro los ojos del propietario para cerciorarse de que lo que había oído no eran imaginaciones suyas- Endo-kun…

- Te quiero –volvió a decir abrazándola- se que no te lo he dicho casi nunca pero creía que era tan obvio que –rio – perdona Aki, siento que te hayas sentido mal por mi culpa –se separo avergonzado

Kino lo miro sin saber que decir ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto Endo? Una sonrisa comenzó a salir de su boca- Yo… también te quiero muchísimo, Endo-kun –le dio un beso en la mejilla, no quería pegarle el resfriado

El chico sonrió sonrojado aunque feliz de que las cosas hubieran terminado incluso mejor de cómo estaban antes- Entonces, lo único que falta que es ese estúpido resfriado se te cure y yo tengo el mejor remedio, un manta y un buen maratón de los últimos partidos internacionales –rio haciéndola entrar en casa.

- Deberías irte al entrenamiento –dijo sin estar convencida del todo- El entrenador te va a regañar si…

- Por un día no va a pasar nada –dijo sin parecer preocupado- Hoy quiero estar contigo y cuidarte Aki -le mostro su famosa sonrisa mientras la besaba en los labios. Cuando se separaron Aki sonrió y le abrazo feliz. Ahora si sabía que es lo que sentía por ella

* * *

**¡Felices fiestas a todos!**

**¿Reviews? :3  
**


End file.
